comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
DC COMICS: Legends of Tomorrow (s1 ep09 Left Behind)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE DC TV UNIVERSE CW LEGENDS OF TOMORROW YOUTUBE: PLOT: The episode opens with a repeat of last episode's ending. Chronos breaches the Waverider and takes over the ship, sending it into the timestream and leaving Kendra, Sara and Ray behind. Rip orders Martin and Jax to head to the jumpship, while Rip and Snart attempt to re-take the bridge from Chronos. Instead of abandoning ship, Jax and Stein merge into Firestorm to help their teammates, but it's too late: Chronos kidnapped Snart, stole the Waverider's jumpship and sabotaged the Waverider. Back in the 1950s, the stranded teammates realize that Rip isn't coming back. While Ray wants to wait for the Waverider to return, Sara says that staying in Paradise Falls is too dangerous, since Vandal Savage still lives there. Ten days later, we see that Ray, Sara and Kendra have moved to Hub City. Ray has cannibalized his ATOM suit to create a time beacon so Rip can find them, but Sara suggests they bunker down and buy some furniture for their new apartment. Ten weeks pass by, and they still haven't been picked up. Ray's still fiddling with the time beacon, but Sara tells him to give up. She quickly packs her bags and abandons Ray and Kendra, saying that she needs to find somewhere that she belongs. Two more years pass, and Ray is now posing as a professor at a local university. He's also settled into a nice relationship with Kendra. To celebrate their two year anniversary, Ray gives her his latest version of the time beacon and offers to destroy it. As Ray prepares to give Kendra an engagement ring, the time beacon goes off, alerting them that the Waverider has appeared. Sure enough, the Waverider falls out of the timestream and lands in front of Kendra and Ray. Rip apologizes for being late, to Kendra's astonishment and Ray's more subtle disappointment. After jumping aboard the Waverider, Ray expresses his disappointment that Rip waited so long to pick them up. He says that he and Kendra had a life in 1960, with friends and a job, but Kendra reminds him that they've been waiting for Rip for over two years. Rip asks about Sara, but neither Ray or Kendra have heard from her in years. Kendra also questions why Chronos kidnapped Snart instead of Rip. Ray also asks to go back to their apartment to pick up the ATOM suit and a few sentimental belongs that he and Kendra had. He gets upset when Kendra doesn't act attached to their 1960 life and storms off. On the jumpship, Chronos informs Snart that his friends were spotted in 1960 and have survived, and Snart asks what they were doing in 1960 instead of 1958. Snart asks why Chronos took him instead of Rip, to which Chronos pulls off his mask and reveals himself to be Mick Rory. A flashback reveals that Snart couldn't bring himself to kill Rory and knocked himself out instead. Rory revealed that the Time Masters rescued him and took him to the Vanishing Point, where they trained him to become a bounty hunter. He also says that he's still holding a personal grudge against Snart for abandoning him, even though Snart said he always planned to come back for him. Meanwhile, Sara has re-joined the League of Assassins, which is still ruled by Ra's al Ghul. Ra's compliments Sara on controlling her bloodlust and tells his young daughter Talia to keep her eye on her. Back on the Waverider, Kendra tells Ray that she's glad to finally be herself again, but Ray was happy building a new life with Kendra. While they don't reach an understanding, their conversation helps them realize that Sara probably returned to the League of Assassins. Rip checks the League of Assassins' "Shadow Record" , and finds out that she did in fact join the League. Instead of killing Snart, Rory says that they're going to go back to the present day so he can kill Snart's sister over and over in front of him. However, Chronos' ship alerts them that they've found the Waverider, so Rory changes plans and says he wants to get his revenge on his ex-teammates first. The rest of Rip's team heads to the League's headquarters. Rip breaks into Sara's quarters to bring her back to the Waverider, but Sara turns on him and alerts the League that there's other intruders in the building. Assassins quickly get the drop on Ray and the others, and Sara has the whole team locked up and disarmed. Rip explains that Sara is suffering from "time drift", namely that she's spent too long in a foreign timeline and has lost track of her real identity. Kendra realizes that she and Ray were also both suffering from time drift, which is why Ray was so content living in the past and she had lost her powers. Snart tries to talk sense to Rory, but he's set on getting revenge on the team for abandoning him. After Rory leaves the ship, Snart manages to grab his gun and freezes off one of his hands to free himself. Meanwhile, Rip decides to evoke the League's trial by combat in attempt to free himself, Sara and the rest of the team. Ra's accepts, but chooses Sara as his champion. Rip, in return, proposes Kendra as her champion, which she accepts over Ray's objections. Sara and Kendra begin to duel, but Sara gets the upper hand even after Kendra uses her powers. Seeing her friend again, Sara realizes who she really is...just in time for Chronos to blast his way into Nanda Parbat. Ra's frees the team so they can help him fight Chronos. The full team takes down Chronos, but Snart arrives just in time to prevent them from killing him. After Chronos pulls off his helmet, Sara knocks Rory out with a swift kick to the head. Ra's is surprisingly at peace with Sara and her friends being from the future and releases Sara from the League. Before she leaves, Sara tells Ra's to send his daughter (Nyssa, not Talia) to Lian Yu in 1998. Rip locks Rory up in the brig, but says that they have the chance to reform Rory and bring him back to the team. Rip also uses the Waverider's technology to regrow Snart's hand. Kendra and Ray finally resolve their relationship issues, when Kendra says that she's still in love with Ray, even though she didn't want to be in 1960. Ray still doesn't give her the engagement ring, though. With the team back together again, Rip informs them that they're going to the Kasnia Conglomorate in the year 2147, since he's always known that Vandal Savage was in that time period, but he considered the risk of traveling there too great until now. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:DC TV Universe Category:Legends of Tommorrow Category:Rip Hunter Category:Ray Palmer Atom Category:Captain Cold Category:Heat Wave Category:Sara Lance - White Canary Category:Hawkgirl (Kendra Saunders) Category:Firestorm - Professor Martin Stein Category:Jax Jackson Category:Ra's al Ghul Category:Nada Parbat Category:League of Assassins Category:Talia al Ghul Category:Hub City Category:Vanishing Point